


In Agreement

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm sure Caddy and Wallid are somewhere, Sleepovers, my two favorite things, nothing but bad puns and embarrassing Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finds a girly magical girl anime on Ian's shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Agreement

“Ian?”

Looking up from his phone, Ian glanced over at Jimmy, who was staring at the dvds on his shelf, as if entranced. “What?”

“You have the entire series of Mailor Soon on DVD.”

Turning an odd shade that was quickly covered up by a pillow, Ian quickly launched into a stream of denial. “N-no! That’s Jeff’s!”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous smirk while pulling one of the DVDs in the set out of the shelf. “Oh, sure it is. And I imagine that Slotmaster Kiku is his too?”

“Nope, that’s his,” Jeff plainly stated as he grabbed a few chips. 

A firey rage could be felt emanating from Ian, even if his face was still covered. “Jeff!”

“What, no one’s gonna judge you here!”, exclaimed Jeff. “We’re all dorks.”

“Yeah, I really like Mailor Soon,” Luke added. “It’s a good show.”

Slowly, Ian lowered the pillow. “Ugh, fine. It’s nostalgic, I put it on sometimes when I feel homesick. You happy?”

“So, since we’re all in agreement,” Jimmy stated, bending down to start up the DVD player. “I say we should start from the Rest Dusters arc, since Mailor Kronos is clearly the best character.”

Ian muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “Hades” under his breath. 

“As I said, since we’re all in agreement.”


End file.
